Everything About You
by Ebony-the-Black-Dragon
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta forgot his one year anniversary with Kakarot? The song is 'I Hate Everything About You' by 3 Days Grace. I don't own DBZ or the song 'I Hate Everything About You'


_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
_

Kakarot and Vegeta were arguing, it was their first big argument. Kakarot was upset that Vegeta had forgotten their one year anniversary.

"Why do I even try to explain that today was kind of important?" Kakarot cried, "I can't be around you at the moment!" and with that Kakarot stormed out of the room.

'Kakarot… I can't believe I upset him so badly.' Vegeta thought as he remembered the tears falling from his sweet mate's face.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Kakarot ran out of the house, past Gohan and Trunks, and they watched his retreating back. Vegeta came running out of the house to try and find Kakarot and saw the boys confused expressions.

"Where did Kakarot go?" Vegeta asked, hoping they would know.

"What happened to my dad?" Gohan asked, "He looked pretty upset."

"Wait, isn't today November 25th? If so, that would mean it's your one year anniversary with Kakarot." Trunks thought aloud.__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

"I accidentally forgot that today was our anniversary and now Kakarot is pissed at me." Vegeta growled, "Now which way did he run?"

"I'm not telling you, I think my dad just needs time to calm down."

Vegeta sighed and ran past the boys, feeling for Kakarot's ki signal. He followed it toward the place where they first fought. He found his mate punching one of the large columns of rock to let his anger out.__

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  


Kakarot was currently too upset to realize that Vegeta had found him.

'Why did he forget…And then he acted like it didn't matter. Does he still love me?' Kakarot thought dejectedly, punching straight through the rock, actually injuring his hand.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta called out, "Please let me talk to you."

Kakarot turned around, glaring at the Sayain prince, "Why should I?"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

Vegeta could see how badly his mate was hurt; he hadn't meant to anger the gentle male. Kakarot's eyes were cold and unforgiving, the same eyes he had when they fought the first time.

Vegeta tried to plead with Kakarot, to try and get him to understand that he hadn't meant to forget the anniversary, but those pleads fell on deaf ears.__

Only when I stop to think about you, I know  
Only when you stop to think about me, do you know 

Kakarot relentlessly attacked Vegeta, and grew angrier as all the smaller sayian dodged all of his attacks. As soon as Vegeta spotted an opening, he tackled the taller male, pinning him to the ground.

"Kakarot, please just listen for once!" Vegeta yelled, "I had no intention of forgetting our anniversary, I am very sorry I did. Please just let me make it up to you."

Kakarot calmed down, stunned that Vegeta had basically begged to make up the forgotten anniversary. He almost accepted Vegeta's terms, but remembered what he had thought earlier.

"First I have a question I want you to answer."

"What is it Kakarot?"

"Do you still love me as I love you?"__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

"Of course I do! What would give you that impression?"

"I thought you didn't love me anymore…"

"Oh you knucklehead, how could I not love you?"__

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

Kakarot's eyes were still damp with tears, and some tears still escaped. Vegeta leaned his head down and nuzzled his mate, licking away a few stray tears.

"I will love you for as long as I draw breath, and I will still love you after that." Vegeta whispered, before kissing Kakarot silly.__

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Gohan and Trunks were talking when their fathers came back. Vegeta was carrying Kakarot in his arms while he slept. Vegeta remembered his anniversary from then on, and kissed his mate as much as possible.


End file.
